Episode 14
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Toshiyuki Kato |epidirector = Toshiyuki Kato |anidirector = Takenori Tsukuma Shinya Kouno |key = Toru Yoshida Yuuichi Nakasawa Yasuhiro Ito Yoshie Matsumoto Mihoko Ookawa Toru Iino Shigemi Aoyagi Ik Jang Tomoki Kouda Hideaki Matsuoka Kohei Ashiya Atsushi Kashiwa Kazuyuki Ikai Yoko Iizuka Hiroki Saito Hiroki Kusuda Takashi Hirabayashi |2ndkey = Takuya Azuma Shunsuke Igarashi Daiki Ito Masahiro Yoshida Tsuneta Ando Shunichi Ishimoto Megumi Itoi Aya Nishimura Masaru Kinjo White Line :Sul-ah Kang Hyun-ae Kwan Myung-ju Sim Mouse |designcoop = Gorou Murata |opening = BLOODY STREAM |ending = Roundabout |airdate = January 12, 2013 |endate = January 28, 2017 |previous = JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form |next = A Hero's Proof }} is the fourteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the fifth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 61 through half of Chapter 66, of the manga. Summary Joseph arrives in Rome and waits for the one Stroheim told him to meet in a restaurant. He becomes irritated by a player at another table who turns out to be Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, grandson of Will Zeppeli and the one that was to meet Joseph. Meanwhile, Speedwagon is revealed to be alive and the stone remains of Santana were transferred to the foundation headquarters. They discover that despite its immobile state, the remains are still very much alive, but they can use UV Lights to subdue it. They also discover the masks to the other Pillar Men, with Santana's appearing to be in the lowest tier. Speedwagon meets up with Joseph and Caesar at a fountain where he introduces the two. The two don't get along well, as Caesar holds a grudge against Joseph's grandfather for letting Will Zeppeli die. He also comments on Joseph's lack of skill and assumes his victory over Santana was merely luck. Joseph becomes enraged by Caesar's comments and tries to attack him, only to be stopped by a Caesar had kissed and was controlling using the Ripple. The lady throws Joseph into the fountain, and Caesar follows with his secret Ripple technique, Bubble Launcher. Caesar unleashes a massive torrent of Ripple-infused bubbles that knocks Joseph away and surrounds him in a giant bubble. Joseph is unable to escape the bubble and slowly loses consciousness. Fortunately, Caesar attempts to kiss the woman again, only for a ripple-infused pigeon to come flying out of her mouth and into Caesar's. The fight ends, and the group heads to the hotel. In the hotel, Joseph and Caesar have a game of cards, after which a German Nazi car arrives. The driver of the car is a young man that goes by the name of Mark, who came to deliver them to where the Germans found the other Pillar Men. Along the way, Caesar reveals that the Nazis have been interested in the Ripple and using it to figure out a way to defeat the Pillar Men. Under the Coliseum, the Nazis investigate a hole appearing in one of the Pillar Men statues. The hopes that after cutting the pillar out, they will seal it up, so they never again see the light of day. Suddenly, a spike impales one of the Germans, and the Germans try to set up more UV lamps, but the horn kills more of the soldiers and uses their blood and brain matter to block out the lights. The statue awakens and is revealed to be Wamuu. He then fuses the hands of the soldiers and the officer together before sucking all of the Nazis' life forces out of their bodies, leaving them little more than empty husks. Wamuu then awakens his masters, Esidisi and Kars. The heroes arrive at the cave where the Pillar Men are, only to find out they have already awakened and killed the Nazis within. Mark attempts to run away, but Wamuu walks into him, and thus half his body is absorbed. Kars explains his plan to find the Red Stone of Aja, that was once possessed by the Roman Emperor, to unlock the power of the Stone Mask. Caesar is forced to use the Ripple to end Mark's life and challenges the Pillar Men on his own. Appearances |Av3=SpeedwagonAvAnim2.png|Name3=Robert E. O. Speedwagon |Av4=SantanaAvAnim.png|Name4=Santana|Status4= |Av5=KarsAvAnim.png|Name5=Kars|Status5= |Av6=WamuuAvAnim.png|Name6=Wamuu|Status6= |Av7=EsidisiAvAnim.png|Name7=Esidisi|Status7= |Av8=MarkAvAnim.png|Name8=Mark|Status8= |Av9=Girl.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Hypnotized Girl|SName9=Hypnotized Girl|Status9= |Av10=Nazi Officer.png|Name10=Unnamed Characters#Nazi Officer|SName10=Nazi Officer|Status10= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary wanted to find a suitable transition between the last scene and the ending, and I must say it really works.|Naokatsu Tsuda, Blu-Ray limited edition commentaries}} Trivia *The scene in which Caesar redirects the spaghetti Joseph shot at him bears great resemblance to the a scene from Fist of the North Star where Kenshiro catches a crossbow bolt that was fired at him and throws it straight back into the shooter's head. References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes